Same Side, Different Angles
by CCangel
Summary: Tom is brought into the black site for questioning and runs across a very familiar person. One shot.


Same Side, Different Angles

Tom saw the tear stains running down his wife's face as she questioned him about the passports. She was grasping for any explanation no matter how convoluted it seemed. She could not believe the man she pledged her life to was some imposter.

Tom knew different. He was the imposter but he had a job to do. He had orders and he would follow them to the very end.

"Tom, say something. Anything that can prove you are not what they claim," Liz pleaded.

He sprouted some words about being set up and he had no idea where those items came from. He also mentioned the break in and him almost dying. He still had to figure out who tried to kill him.

"They're not going to stop looking into this unless we give them a reason to," Liz explained. "They're going to want to interrogate you," she continued.

This was Tom's way in. He could get a good read on the layout. He had photographic memory which proves to be very useful.

"Arrest me then. I have nothing to hide," he said. Liz reluctantly pulled the handcuffs from her back pocket. She read him his rights and called the black site.

Tom was forced to have a sack over his head. He knew they weren't going to chance him seeing anything they deemed important. He heard the gates open and soon the sack was ripped from him.

He walked a few feet taking it all in. He could point out the pros and cons of this facility within seconds.

He heard Liz calling his name and he went over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said. He had survived worse especially given his near death experience.

Liz looked past his shoulder. "Tom this is Agent Malik. She will be interrogating you," she explained.

He was being questioned about his life before Liz, if he or she had any enemies that would way to hurt them. His life before Liz was a blur with only specks of vivid memories. As far as enemies, he had none know. Liz didn't have enemies.

He needed to nip this investigation in the bud. He stood feeling the real anger of being overpowered by an enemy he knew nothing about. He stood up lifting up his shirt.

"Does this look I know what's going on with whatever this is?" he asked pointing to the scar on the right side of stomach. "Some stranger came into my home, strapped me to a chair and stabbed me. I could have died."

He looked at Meera who gave him an unreadable expression. "You're absolutely right Mr. Keen. Clearly you are the victim of unforeseen circumstances. However, don't give us a reason to come after you. You are free to go," Meera said.

Tom walked out the black site pleased with himself. This charade can go on and no one would be wiser.

**The next day...**

He was sitting on the edge of the bed when Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she said. It was a genuine apology. She apologized for trusting Reddington a little too quickly and having a say in their marriage.

"It's alright," he said. A statement full of hidden meaning but he felt it to be true. His world hasn't been rocked yet.

"No it isn't," she said. "What can I do to make it up to you?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just believing in me is enough," he answered.

Liz just nodded her head and kissed the back of his ear. "I love you," she said.

"I love you," he replied.

Tom watched from the window as Liz left. He had thirty minutes to get to his destination.

He sat in the walkway between two restaurants while reading a newspaper. He peeked at his watch.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," a voice said. Tom smiled as he put the paper down.

"Agent Malik...nice to see you again under different circumstances. Have a seat," he said.

Meera chuckled. "Thomas," she greeted as she sat down.

"No one calls me that but my mother," he said.

"Such a lovely name though. More people should call you that," she teased.

"Funny," he muttered. "Anyway, I had no idea you would be the one interrogating me. I should have known though."

She leaned forward across the table eyes full of concern. "Are you really alright?"

He could never lie to her. They trained in the same organization so many years ago and they became close. Best friends in fact.

"I'm getting better. It's not easy being gutted like a fish," he said in a low tone.

She nodded. "When you showed me the scar it took everything I had not to rush over to you. With Liz watching, red flags would have been raised."

"I had to do something," Tom said. "So what's the deal on your end."

"I'm trying to get answers from this Diane Fowler," she replied. "Let's just say I'm special to her."

"You get all the fun," Tom joked.

"Working 16 hour days with two children waiting for me at home while keeping tabs on you...yep, it's all fun," she said sarcastically.

"No one asked you to keep tabs on me. They asked you to keep an eye out for Liz," he said.

"I'm doing my job. It's getting harder since she and I don't work together as much," she said.

"Get close to her then," Tom said. "You know how to work people."

"Yes I do but Liz isn't just another person. She's a means to an end for Reddington. He may care to a degree but it's self-serving. Trust me, Liz is better off without him."

"Can't agree more," he responded.

"Oh, congratulations on the baby," Meera said. "Parenthood is hard but worth it. Although, I didn't see you as the father type."

"I wasn't until I met Liz," he said. "I really want a child with my wife. Plus, watching you from afar helped shaped my opinion."

"Glad I was able to help. My girls miss you by the way," she replied. Then she tiled her head. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with the mission? Trapping her into motherhood thus cresting a connection."

"No," he said. She leaned back in her seat. "I want what you have."

"Then I hope things work out," she said. "In the meantime, we work. We'll continue keeping our conversations brief."

She rose out of her seat. "See you later Tom."

He gave a curt nod. "See you later Meera."


End file.
